Bonded
by samishion
Summary: What if Ciel hadn't been the only one to form a contract? Say, perhaps... his fiancée did as well? { Sebastian/OC Ciel/Lizzy. Yes, this is an OC story. Sue me. Following the manga, after the Jack the Ripper case. Rated T for now. Temporary title until I think of something better. }
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! Sami here, with another story. This is my first Kuroshitsuji one that I've posted and feel I'll actually keep up this time rather than deleting it. I did have another that focused on Eric and Alan, as well as the rest of the Shinigami, but I took it down as I lost the inspiration for it. Now, however, I have found it again, but it seems I've deleted the file.. :| Oh well. Perhaps I'll rewrite it sometime, if I feel up to it._

_Now, as it says in the description, this story contains an OC, who is in an established relationship with our dearest butler. Before you say anything, she is nothing like me, more like completely opposite. I don't see her as a Mary-Sue, but seeing as how she's my own character, I'm just slightly biased. If she turns out to be that way, though, please tell me, and I'll try my hardest to fix her, provided I know how... you'll need to let me know what's wrong so I can improve it. Constructive criticism will go a long way. As this is my first story I've actually tried putting an OC in, it may be a little rough at first, so please don't try and judge too quickly; give it a few chapters._

_This story will be following the manga, and takes place just after the Jack the Ripper case. Now, I'm in the process of rereading the manga and re watching the anime, so I can't remember if Paula, Lizzy's Lady's Maid, exists in the manga. Either way, she's not in the story so it doesn't really matter all that much, but explaining how she left (if she's in the manga) will be a small but necessary detail for me to put in._

_Alright, that's enough blabbering Sam, on with the goddamn story._

_Enjoy!_

_p.s. I'm sorry if this first chapter's a bit short!_

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE. THE PLOT AND ALL CHARACTERS, EXCLUDING THE INCLUDED OC, ALL BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO. ANY SIMILARITIES YOU MAY SEE HERE FROM PREVIOUS FAN WORKS BY DIFFERENT PEOPLE ARE PURELY COINCIDENCE._**

* * *

As per typical English weather, storm clouds loomed overhead Phantomhive manor, and already small droplets were beginning to fall. Not quite a full fledged storm yet, but one look at the sky and anyone could tell it was coming.

Inside, the atmosphere within the large building was calm, and it was nearly silent, perhaps excluding that troublesome triad of servants the master of the house had working for him. They would never be completely quiet, no- one day of absolute peace would be too much to ask for- but they weren't causing as much havoc as usual, which was a pleasant change that was acceptably gratefully by the butler of the household.

Said butler, Sebastian Michaelis, stood by Ciel Phantomhive, as he often did, serving him another cup of tea as his young lord observed a letter from the Queen.

Of course, the calm and peaceful quiet could not last for long. That would be asking too much. Days where there were no interruptions, where nothing ran amuck, never occurred anymore, and so they all grew a bit suspicious if the day passed without any event.

Sebastian just happened to be glancing out the window for the tiniest second, but it was enough. He caught the sight of something moving, most likely a carriage drawn by horse, and it was approaching the manor. His ears could pick up the sound, though it was a fair amount of distance away still and there were windows and walls blocking it out. Any human would not have heard it. Though, of course, he wasn't exactly human, now was he?

The clicking of horse hooves and wooden wheels against the cobblestone only confirmed his suspicions.

"My lord, you have a visitor." He informed Ciel, turning back to him.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked, not raising his eyes from the letter.

"I believe it may be Lady Elizabeth, sir."

Ah-_ now_, he had placed the letter down.

An irritated groan passed through Ciel's lips followed by a sigh as he stood.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." He muttered whilst walking toward the door, "Come, Sebastian."

"Right away, master." His butler replied, narrowing his eyes only slightly at the way he had been summoned- almost as if he were a... a _dog_. Eugh, what vile creatures.

Nevertheless, Sebastian made it ahead of him and opened the door, closing it only when Ciel had stepped into the corridor. He followed faithfully behind him, only pausing once they were at the bottom of the stairs.

Ciel, however, kept going, unaware of why Sebastian had stopped, never mind that he had even stopped in the first place.

Although, he did catch on quite quickly, once he realized there was not a second step of footsteps behind him.

He turned, puzzled, raising a brow.

"Sebastian? What on Earth are you doing just standing there?"

His butler seemed to take a moment to think, which was rather out of character for him, but he composed himself quickly enough and made his way down the remaining steps to his master.

"I do not mean to alarm you, sir, but there is another demon nearby. Possibly arriving with Lady Elizabeth."

Ciel was about to reply, but a knock on the door cut him off before he could even begin speaking.

"Stay put, master, until I am sure this is not a threat as it seems to be."

_The scent is familiar..._ Sebastian thought to himself as he made his way to the front door,_ but I cannot put my finger on it. Why do I feel as if I am going to be scolded for not recognizing it right away...?_

He opened the door and moved quickly aside as a pink, squealing flurry sprinted past to attack Ciel with hugs and exclamations of her delight to see him once again.

However, Sebastian was not focused on that. Amber hues were fixed on the female figure in the doorway. She had a pale and fair complexion, curly brown hair that was halfway pinned up but looked as if it would go down to the middle of her back, with soft yet womanly curves. She stood at about 5'4'', with eyes to match his but with a slight purple tint to them, and was smirking up at the shocked butler.

"Hello, dear." She spoke in a soft tone like the sweet ringing of bells, yet he could tell there was light teasing there, and that she was capable of speaking in a more sinister fashion.

_Ah... that's why._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oo, yay, an update from me on the same story... that's never happened before... ;p Sorry if it's a bit short, but, meh. The chapters should progress well enough and grow longer as we go along._

_Disclaimer is in chapter one!_

* * *

The woman finally stepped inside, her eyes never wandering from the butler. She gave a small _tut_, the same amused and teasing smirk on her lips.

"Really now, love, you should close the door before the rain gets in. And I would also advise in closing your mouth." She told him in a calm tone, clearly trying to irritate him just slightly.

Sebastian, once again, regained his composure and did as she had said, although it was easy to see he was still thoroughly shocked. He did know what she was trying to do in the way she was teasing him, but he was so used to it coming from her that it didn't affect him all that much at the moment.

"Good boy." She commented after, chuckling. He narrowed his eyes playfully at her, taking a step towards her.

Meanwhile, the two teenagers who were standing only just a bit away, watched the exchange with confused expressions.

"Lizzy, would you mind informing me of who this is, as well as introducing us all?" Ciel spoke up first after a small amount of silence.

The girl in pink perked up with a bright smile and nodded, grabbing her fiance's hand and leading him over to the two.

"Ciel, this is my new Lady's Maid, Charlotte Sinnet. Paula is getting married, you see, so I now have Charlotte!"

Ciel only nodded, still a bit confused, and gestured for her to continue.

"Charlotte!" Lizzy called out, catching the attention of the two adults and smiling triumphantly when both sets of red eyes turned to her.

"Charlotte, this is my fiance, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." She continued, gesturing to the boy at her side.

Charlotte nodded once and gave a small bow, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord Phantomhive."

"Likewise." Ciel murmured, but said no more, letting Lizzy go on speaking.

"And this is Sebastian Michaelis, his butler."

The woman smirked ever so slightly, turning to the butler, "Ah, so your name is Sebastian this time around, is it?" Her eyes flicked up and down him quickly before returning to his face, "It suits you."

Sebastian chuckled softly, "I could say the same for you, _Charlotte_."

The two teens were still as confused as ever. Ciel, as always, being the one to take the initiative and say something, spoke up for both himself and Lizzy.

"Sebastian, will you tell me what the hell is going on between you two? Why does it seem like you already know each other?!" Lord Phantomhive asked (read: demanded).

"That's because we do, my Lord." Sebastian answered calmly, his eyes still on Charlotte with a small smile tugging his lips upwards.

"What? What do you mean? How?!"

"You see, Master, as Lady Elizabeth is your betrothed... _Charlotte _is mine."


End file.
